


//Blooming sunflower //

by Moonlit_girl



Category: Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020) RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kissing, LGBTQ Themes, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:49:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26493667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlit_girl/pseuds/Moonlit_girl
Summary: Sunflower ; )
Relationships: Kusum/Goggle Tripathi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	//Blooming sunflower //

**Author's Note:**

> Goggle Tripathi  
> : shines like the sun  
> :Has a temper and fearless  
> :Can die for the loved ones
> 
> Kusum  
> : delicate like a flower  
> : Good at heart  
> :Own up to her mistake

"aree… koi haldi karega hamari?  
"Kabse ready bhaite hain, kisko parwa hi nahi hamari

"Oooo, Kusum!….."

"Haan Goggle?"

"Tum free hona , to mujhe haldi laga do"

"Ok.., let me come "

Kusum sat down near Goggle Tripathi , all ready to do the rituals . She spread the turmiric paste on her palm and started reaching for her face ..but something was there that made her fell shy,she doesn't know why her heart started beating so fast …  
Goggle thought that Kusum's hand were small , and there was a lot of distance between them.. She leaned in a little, covering the space between .. Kusum couldn't help her cheeks and ears from turning red…

"Ab, jaldi karo bhi .." said Goggle

"Yeah…."

Kusum started applying the paste on her face but her heart was beating like crazy , she just doesn't know what was happening to her, she was just lost in thought and couldn't focus properly..

"Ooh! Dekho mere aankh mein matt laga dena…."

"Wha- , I am sorry"

But before Kusum could end her sentence , Goggle pulled her closer embracing her in her arms, Kusum was shocked by this ,  
They were so close , Kusum was just inches apart but could feel Goggle's heartbeat, it was beating rapidly,  
was Goggleshe also felling shy? why her heart was pounding heavily?

Goggle then help Kusum recover her place then she grabbed the small face in her palms  
"Are you ok? Lagi to nahi kahi? 

"…………."

"Sorry, piche se ek kalli gobhi aa rahi thi to mujhe laga agar tumhe lag gai to , Isley.…"

"Ooh! It's ..ok..  
Thank you "  
Kusum got up and ran away shying , she doesn't wanna show her blushing face to anyone , keeping her hand on her chest , Felling the rythem oh her heartbeat she ran towards her room , closing the door behind her ..but she forgot to lock it  
She burried her face in the pillow , processing what was just happened , suddenly her phone kept on the table started ringing 

"Hello…,  
.. yes … yes … main aa jaoungi  
Haan baba main ghene bhi le aaongi….. haan , nahi bhulungi…….., ok! toh raat mein …. bus stand ke pass ok  
Bye… ab mein rakhti hoon, nahi to koi sun- - - - "

"Kusum?¿"

Kusum quickly turned around to find Goggle standing by the door shocked !!

"…wo- - ….ye….  
Haan ….bolo kya kaam hai ?"

"Phone pe koun tha Kusum ?"

"…………"

"Tum bhagne waali ho ??"

"……………. …. "

"Chup Kyun ho? Saahi mein Tum aaj bhag jaogi?  
Bolo Kusum"  
Goggle grabbed Kusum by the arm, with force begging for an answer….

"Wo… ……"

Kusum couldn't bare to look in the eye , she couldn't utter a word..  
What would she say? She is running away, leaving everything behind ?far away from everyone and Goggle?  
.  
..  
.  
.  
Kusum's silence gave all the answers.. but Goggle couldn't believe it , she wants to hear it from kusum. She still can't process what she heard just a moments before  
She keep asking for answers …..

Frustrated Kusum , couldn't bear it anymore…  
"Hann,…..haan tum janna chati ho na to suno Haan main aaj apne Rakesh ke saath aaj bhag jaoungi .. sunliya such ?? Ab choro mujhe !!!  
Kusum shoved Goggle's hand away breaking free from her clutches… but she still couldn't bring herself to look in Goggle's eyes..  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"…. W..h…y??….why are…yo- - - "  
with breaking voice Goggle said it. Kusum turned her head towards Goggle and this was the first time she looked her in the eyes , being wearing sunglasses , Kusum could say that they were watery , she understood that Goggle was crying deep inside her but keeping her brave face on she won't let a year drop from her eyes..  
Kusum's heart was aching witnessing this sight . She hasn't seen Google crying anytime the past ears.. she remembered , in the past that Goggle cried when she was 15 and her boyfriend insulted and was about to beat Kusum and she was cursing herself cause Kusum got hurt and she couldn't help her, she didn't even cry when afterwards her eyes were damaged and and to be replaced by a stone 

That was the last time she had seen tears in Google's eyes ,but today, just like years ago Kusum was the reason for it … Kusum felt bad that.she made Goggle cry . The Goggle she knew from her childhood, the one who always played with her,the one she shared all her secrets with , . The one who was always beside her , the one who bravely sacrificed one of her eyes while saving her …… But here she was sad standing in front still caring and not crying so that Kusum don't feel sad…  
.  
.  
Kusum thought that she should run away just like she did in the past when Goggle was there in the hospital , in pain when her eyes were replaced by a mere stone … she just wanna run away being the coward she was , locking herself in her room , without talking to anyone just letting all the emotions taking away the cheerful herself … crying alone at nights blaming herself for everything

"Goggle ,. …. I am sorry …… I didn't- - " Kusum said to Goggle reaching for Google's face taking away the glasses .. "main nahi chati thi… mera wo matlab nahi tah  
… Mujhe maaf kardo …."

Goggle quickly wiped away her tears , taking Kusum's hand in hers felling the warmth against her cheeks ..  
She tilted her head a little and closed her eyes to fell the moment

.  
"Please , Kusum… mat karo aisa….mat jaao ……."

Kusum placed her palm on Goggle's mouth to silent her, she shook her head in a no …..  
Looking down she said" no Goggle please … don't"  
She looked at Goggle with pleading eyes

"Please Goggle … samjho …. mere paas or koi chara nahi hai … mujhe bhi ek acchi jindagi bitana hai… pr tum jaanti ho ki mummy Papa nahi maanenge……  
Tum bhi to Ashok ke saath ek nai jindagi ki surwaat karogi .. Tumne bhi to Ashok ke Naam ki mehndi lagai hai… jisse tum pyaar Karti ho , jiske saath tum kush rahogi  
Or main to Rakesh se pyaar Karti hoon .… . Main tumhare bhai se shaadi nahi karna chahti... Mere paas koi chara nahi hai…."

Goggle wanted to say something ..but couldn't bring herself to say anything .. What would she say ?how can she ask Kusum to forget about the love of her, her happiness just so that she won't leave her……how could she be so selfish ??

"………….but …. Kusum…. Kya…..kya..tum mujhe chor kar chali jaogi…?

"………………I - - - ….."

"……."goggle let out a sigh" …tum kush hona…?"  
Kusum nodded.

" .…mmmm…..agar tum kush ho to…thik hai….."

Kusum has mixed feelings after hearing this.. on one hand her eyes sparkled , she was happy that she could run away freely and live her life in happiness, but on the other hand she has to leave everything behind including Goggle, Cause running away means she could no longer see Goggle anymore…..

This thought made Kusum sad , her heart was aching she looked at the floor in order to avoid Goggle's gaze..  
Goggle took Kusum's face in her hand, made her look up in her eyes..  
"Kusum ..tum..bura mat maano …tumhe Jaana hai to jaao.. main…. Tumhe nahi rookun gi ……..  
.…..I'll miss you "

They held there gazes . Without breaking the eye-contact Goggle leaned closer a little …. a little more… , Until they were just inches apart , Kusum could feel Goggle's breath on her lips…she didn't resist this …she knew she should stop but deep inside she couldn't , …  
Her eyes landed on Goggle's lips , she took a deep breath …………

Goggle started leaning in bit by bit , she couldn't resist the heat of the moment , Now their lips were almost touching ..

"Goggle .."

Campa Tripathi called her from outside "kahan chali gaii… Goggle jaldi aao …., Bahut rasme baaki hai ….."

Kusum took a step back  
"tumhe jana chayee…"  
Goggle let out a sigh… and started heading to the door

"Goggle…."  
She stopped there , without turning back with anticipating eyes, hoping Kusum would at last say the thing her ears wanted to hear  
"..tum…Ashok ke saath kush rehna……"

Goggle felt that her whole world came crashing down , with a heavy heart she opened the door and step out…  
" ..Janne.. se phele mujhse mil lena …"

"Goodbye…..Goggl- - - "  
But before Kusum could finish , she closed the door and went away ..

Kusum crouched down deppresd , crying out her heart  
She knew it was the last time they met and probably there won't be a next.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … …. …. … …  
*On the wedding day*

Google was about to get married now…just a moment later… but her heart was empty she was sad not happy how a bride should be …..

From the corner of her eyes , she saw Kusum staring at her from the corner but she couldn't bring herself to turn around and held her gaze 

"Arre… koi madad karega meri??"

Goggle turned and ask Chaman Tripathi , her father to help her get on the horse ….. with help , she sat on the horse and when she again looked in the same direction, Kusum was not standing there any more ,there was no sign of her ,Goggle understood that was the final goodbye and now they have separate ways to go..

She looked up at the stars , and all her beautiful memories flooded in to her mind , a tear dropped down from her eye and remembering everything she closed her eyes .

"Are abhi to shaadi bhi nahi hui , par abhi hi dulhan to parii, vidai se phele "said one of the guest among the crowd  
Everybody laughed at it but no one knew what Goggle was feeling deep inside her , she has lost something important from her life …..  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
The group reached the destination ,at the venue, Goggle sat down beside the groom but there was no sign of excitement in her eyes of starting a new life with a husband instead she kept zoneing out ….

Half way through the wedding rituals , now it was grooms turn to put the ' sindoor ' on bride's head and tie a  
' mangalsutra ' around the neck ….

Goggle was still deep in thoughts, until her mother shook her 

"Are.. beta , aap kahan khoi ho.? Aaj to aapki shaadi ho Rahi hai apke mann chae var se to kis baat ka ghum?said the Pandit ji , who was holding the rituals

These words puts Google in deep thoughts  
Was this was the life she wanted , Yess she wanted to have a family with the one she loves but why when it's about to come true , then her heart is still not satisfied not happy for the dream that was coming true… it's true she wanted to marry someone she loved but the question was she in love with the man beside her, was she ready to start a new life with him………

Goggle came to her senses and realised her feelings …  
She got up and started running down the ' mandap '. Every body was shocked 

"Goggle..!! Kahan ja Rahi ho ?" Said Ashok 

"..Ooo..Mister.. mera Naam Rajni hai Goggle nahi.."and she started running out the venue  
She got on the horse and went away

She now , realised her feelings , she exactly know who was in her heart now and what she wanted  
But the only thought that disturb her was that if it's to late already …..  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
*Somewhere else ~~  
(Location : a beach)

"Rakesh main aa gai "

"Kusum…  
Bahut accha hua tum aa gai , accha jaldi karo wo stri dhan mujhe de do jaldi …"

"…Thik hai.. ye lo" Kusum handed the jewellery over to Rakesh "

"Accha Kusum tum yahhi ruko .. main aata hoon bs.."

"Aree.. Bata to do..kahan ja rahe ho..?"

But it was too late, Rakesh was already ahead and walked into the darkness and soon he disappeared from Kusum's sight 

Kusum waited for a moment but couldn't hold back she went to search for Rakesh … after taking and wandering around many corners , she heard some men talking , she went in the direction of the voice and she recognised one of the voice to be of Rakesh, and 3 unfimiliar voices, she couldn't make out a word 

She saw three men standing there and Rakesh was having a conversation with one of the men , who looked like a gang leader…

"Koun hai udhar " said the boss pointing towards the direction where Kusum was standing . Kusum started running but it was too late , one of the man has already reached there and when Kusum turned around,to run away, she bumped into him and the man caught her off guard 

the man grabbed Kusum by her hair and forcefully dragged her to his boss , there he threw her down to the ground infront of his boss..

The man was holding a knife , pointing it towards her he signaled her to stand up  
"And… who do we have here ..?"

Rakesh looked at her and shouted "Kusum!!!….. tum yaha pe kyun aai .. Maine kaha tha na tumse wahi ruko …"

"..ye tum kya kar rahe ho in logon ke saath? Or ye saara dhan inhe kyun de diya .. batao mujhe Rakesh..,!

"Tum cholo bs yahan se … Baad mein … "Rakesh pulled Kusum and took her away  
"Boss mein ja Raha hoon, apka paisa de diya .."

"Lagta hai apni jaan Ko tumne kuch nahi bataya … buri baat..hai, chalo Mai Bata deta hoon…inko jaane ka haq hai ki Inka hone wala pati kya kya karta hai…" said the boss

"Boss..., Nahi main Jaa rah hoon , aap kyun taklif le ra he hai …"his voice was trembling..

"Boys…" he snapped his fingers,  
On the signal , the two men grabbed Rakesh by the arm  
And held him on the spot

Meanwhile , the boss took his steps towards Kusum ..  
"Aapke Pyaare ashik ne mujhse bahut karze liye rakhe hain.. harr barr wo paise jue mein haar jata hai pr tabhi khelta hi rehta hai " this was shocking for Kusum cause she never thought that the one she was going to marry has so many bad habits and just sees her as a money bank ..  
"Tabhi to main soochu , jo Banda itne paise haar jata hai , or mamuli sa chori karta phirta hai , uske paas ek din mein itne saare paise kaha se aa gaye…"

Kusum felt heart, she couldn't believe that the man that loved her or was just faking it , intentialy was just using her for her money ..

The two boys, on the signal let go of Rakesh and Kusum in anger started storming away and Rakes followed her asking for forgiveness..

" Kusum…"

"Choro mujhe Rakesh , mujhe tumse koi baat nahi karni "

Stop…"  
The boss spoked and Kusum and Rakesh both stopped in their track and they turned back to see

Then the three started walking towards Kusum and Rakesh with knifes in their hands ..

Rakesh was frightened as the men were coming closer and closer … he took a step back and another , then another …  
"Rakesh.."  
But before Kusum could say anything else , Rakesh started running in the opposite direction , away from Kusum and those men started following him …

Kusum couldn't believe that the man she loved all these months was running away , leaving her in danger…she was now all alone.. she didn't knew what to do next where to go , the location was new to her and she was lost , she can't go back to her house.. how could she ?what will she tell her parents?how she will face others….

She crouched down and looked up at the starry night sky, A tear fell from her eyes , then another and finally she broke down , she cried and cried thinking about how her life is now empty , no friends, no family and she also lost her love and she had also lost Goggle .. she cried more and more thinking that now she would never be able to see Goggle again …

Suddenly she heard some noises and looked at the direction, she saw a figure sitting on a horse coming towards her , it got closer and closer , and stopped, the rider then got down and Kusum saw that it was Goggle .she was so happy to see her again..

Google sat down facing Kusum , she was heartbroken seeing Kusum in such a state, they both smiled a little cause they were happy to meet again …

Kusum noticed that Goggle hand was bleeding , she took her hand and saw that her palm had some scratches which indicated that Goggle might have hold the ropes for a long time and tightly , Kusum quickly tore a piece of cloth from her stole … and tied it around Goggle's palm ..

Goggle giggled a little.. "it fells just like a typical romantic movie "

Kusum looked up at Goggle with guilty eyes , she though that Goggle has suffered a lot just for her, she is in pain but here she was laughing so that it won't make her sad

"I am sor- - - "

"Shhh…." Goggle placed her fingers on Kusum's lips and shook her head 

They both just sat there lost in each other's eyes , under the beautiful sky , by the sea shore ..

Goggle couldn't resist anymore… she closed the distance between them and tilted her head a little low and… kissed Kusum on the lips , Kusum was taken aback by this but she didn't resist …  
Then Goggle break the kiss and got back , she was shy , her face was turning red…  
"I don't…. I …. I just.…. ………..  
Sorr- - - - "

Kusum touched her lips , that just kissed Goggle …  
Seeing Goggle stumbling upon her words she laughed a little ….  
Goggle blushed and turned her head away …

Kusum got on her knees and took Goggle's face in her small palm and made her looked up in the eyes, she removed Goggle's glasses and started kissing her .. 

Goggle put one of her hand back for support and one on Kusum's waist … and pulled her closer into the kiss . Kusum teased her by nibbling around her lips before opening her mouth, and let their tounge dance together …..

They continued , until they both were out of breath , panting heavily…  
Kusum sat down and they both hugged each other ..

The world sink away . They both were just enjoying their precious moment under the night sky in each other arms , without speaking a word .

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for mistakes =\


End file.
